Reviens-moi
by Valouw
Summary: Clarisse La Rue au chevet de Chris Rodriguez. / La culpabilité, ça la connaît, ça la ronge jour après jour. Mais la seule chose qu'elle souhaite : qu'il lui revienne.


Court texte sur **Clarisse/Chris** pendant le tome 4 (si je me trompe pas, ou alors le 3...) de Percy Jackson.

_(MAIS BON DIEU VIVEMENT QUE THE HOUSE OF HADES SORTE _! Pour ceux qui ont lu The Mark of Athena en anglais et n'ont pas attendu la sortie en français, vous avez eu raison, mais montrez-vous pour mourir avec moi de patience)

* * *

**Reviens-moi**

* * *

Son front était brûlant, et des mots incohérents traversaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Comme ces dernières semaines. Lui enfonçant des milliers de petites épines dans le corps, la rendant tellement impuissante qu'elle en hurlait de rage quotidiennement.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser encore une fois, non, il n'en avait pas le droit...

La première fois, elle n'avait pas réussi à le retenir, à voir ce qui se tramait dans tous leurs non-dits, aveuglée par ses grands yeux noirs en amande ourlés de grands cils, et son sourire si grand et si chaleureux que Clarisse avait l'impression qu'il rayonnait continuellement, trop préoccupée par son rôle de conseillère en chef des Arès, obnubilée par la défense de leur camp et la préparation de stratégies de guerre. Et totalement et complètement perturbée par le début des sentiments qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour le latino dégingandé. Le seul qui parvenait à tempérer son caractère enflammé et guerrier, le seul qui trouvait toujours la phrase humoristique pour désamorcer un début de colère. Le seul qui avait vu en elle plus qu'une fille à la trop grande gueule et à la carrure presque masculine.

-Mary... Poseidon, non, affreux, ... le FIL !

La digne fille d'Arès observa Chris Rodriguez, le coeur serré, le ventre chamboulé, les épaules lourdes. Ils avaient _tout_ tenté pour ramener Chris à la raison, nectar, ambroisie, magie sylvestre, _tout_. Seul Monsieur D. semblait avoir le pouvoir de le sauver de sa folie.

Si seulement Clarisse avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Chris ! Si seulement elle avait pu le convaincre que Luke n'était qu'un petit con qui se prenait pour un grand héros, qu'il allait les mener à leur perte, que défier les dieux n'était pas le meilleur choix à faire... Mais elle savait que Chris était touché par l'absence de revendication divine. Pas de mère, pas d'identité, et pas de réel frère ou soeur. Pas de vrai foyer, hormis celui du bungalow 7 où tous les sans-revendications avaient élu domicile.

Clarisse soupçonnait fortement que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était parti s'engager dans l'armée de Luke. Mais elle était là, _elle_. Elle aurait toujours été là pour lui, et regretta de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt.

Merci Arès, elle n'avait pas dû faire face à lui sur un champ de bataille. Mais aurait-ce été préférable à le récupérer dans son état actuel, délirant, brûlant de fièvre, ne la reconnaissant pas, l'appelant par le prénom d'une autre, et à deux doigts de la mort ? Au fond, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas... Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de combattre contre lui. Voir même de l'achever, de lui donner le coup fatal.

Passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux gras et emmêlés, Clarissa soupira longuement. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante, _jamais_ Clarisse La Rue n'était à court d'idées ou de solutions, _jamais_ elle ne se désistait, croyant toujours pouvoir faire quelque chose par elle-même. Mais là, c'était hors de sa portée. Foutu labyrinthe, foutu Dédale, foutu Luke, et foutus Dieux !

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rageusement.

-Chris... je t'en _supplie_, reviens-moi, murmura-t-elle dans le silence environnement uniquement perturbé par les gémissements de l'adolescent souffrant, endormi. Je te laisserais m'appeler par tous les surnoms débiles que tu veux, je te laisserais jouer avec mes armes, je te laisserais me piquer mes bandanas, je te laisserais me découvrir, je laisserais mon passé à tes pieds, je te laisserais m'aimer, mais je t'en pr-prie, reviens-moi. J'ai _besoin_ de toi, tu es le seul qui a réu-réussi à s'approcher aussi près, le seul que je n'ai pas fait fuir, le seul qui m'ait offert autant d'attention.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Clarisse essaya de se ressaisir, en vain.

-Pourquoi t'es allé rejoindre Luke ?! Hein, pourquoi tu m'as laissée ? Je sais, j'ai l'air forte et indépendante – et pas que l'air en réalité, je le _suis_, mais... mais ta fuite m'a fait _mal_. C'est peut-être de ma faute au fond, peut-être que je ne t'ai pas assez écouté, j'aurais dû oui, j'aurais dû voir que tu hésitais, que tu étais rongé par les doutes. Mais je n'ai pas su, pardonne-moi...

Elle n'entendit pas Chiron approcher et lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Chiron ? S'étonna Clarisse en se levant prestement.

-Arrête de te faire du mal, fit le centaure d'une voix douce en gardant sa main sur son épaule. Tu ne peux rien de plus, tes frères et tes soeurs ont besoin de toi, le _camp _a besoin de toi. Dès que Monsieur D. reviendra, nous le soignerons. Je te promets que nous le sauverons.

La brune acquiesça, et suivit à contre-coeur Chiron vers la sortie. Mais elle se retourna brusquement vers Chris, courut près de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front toujours aussi brûlant de fièvre, et repartit en murmurant : "_Reviens-moi Chris Rodriguez._"

* * *

**Reviews ?** (yeux de chat potté huhu)


End file.
